


Sacrifice

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Major Character Injury, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Din helps Bo-Katan and her clan steal the weapons and acquire the frater, but all does not go to planSpoilers for season 2 Episode 3.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this latest episode gave us a tone of whump possibilities. And me being to evil person I am decided to use them! Enjoy! 

Din stood there as the Quarran opened the metal grate to feed the Mamacore. He could feel a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach as he watched the bubbles start to rise to the surface of the murky water at his feet.

‘She must be hungry.’ The Quarran stated in a gruff tone ‘Often we’ll feed her in the early morning, but we missed that ‘cause we were goin’ out of port!’ The Quarran growled as he knocked the child’s pram into the water with his staff.

‘No!’ exclaimed Din, the child cooing as he watched the waters rumble about his crib.

In the blink of an eye, great jaws emerged and swallowed the child and his pram whole before disappearing below the water again. Din didn’t even think. He dove straight in, scanning the chaotic waters for the creature that had just consumed his foundling.

‘Lock it up! Go, Go. Now. Go!’ he ordered as he watched the rumbling water.

Din looked up from beneath the depts to see that he was not trapped, fear rising in him as he made one last attempt to find the Mamacore.

‘The Beskar is ours.’ The Quarran laughed with his crewmates as they surrounded the pool.

Din could feel his chest getting tighter and he knew he had to surface for air. Swimming to the top he grabbed the bars and took in a deep gulp, spluttering from the salty water in his mouth.

‘Drown him.’ the Quarran ordered as the crew started to jab at him with their spears.

They laughed as they stabbed. Din frantically tried to avoid the blows as he fought to keep his head above the water. He coughed as it filled his mouth, his panic becoming ever more evident to his captors. A Quarran managed to get him in the belly and Din was forced under, sinking from the weight of his Beskar armour. Din could feel the water start to fill his airways, his heart hammering as he tried to swim to the surface only to sink again. Tapping on his vambrace the thrusters of his jetpack ignited pushing him to the surface, gulping in precious air. Grabbing the bars again he continued to fight to keep himself above the water, his fingers taking a battering from the Quarran’s spears as they continued to thrust their weapons at him. His panic was at an all-time high now as he continued to fight for his life, all the while worrying if the child was okay. Suddenly his attackers were torn from him as blaster fire rained down from the heavens. All Din could do was watch as the Quarran crew were mowed down by 3 warriors in what looked to be Mandalorian armour. Something grabbed Din’s foot, dragging him under the water again. No manner of kicking could release him, his jet pack losing the battle to keep his head above water. His visor saw very little in the dark, murky water and all Din could do was hope that he’d be rescued. His vision started to darken and his jet pack disengaged, the creature now able to pull the Mandalorian deeper into the cold salty water. He took one last look above him and saw that he could no longer see the surface. Then everything went dark.

§

Axe shot the last of the Quarrans, his gaze drifting up to their leader who was leaning over the pool and scanning its depths. Suddenly her head flicked up, her black visor locked onto him.

‘Axe he’s under the water, pull him out.’

‘What about the child?’ Questioned Reeves.

“Child?’

‘When I saw him at the docks he had a child with him.’ She replied.

‘I cannot see a child.’ Replied Bo-Katan ‘Whatever has dragged him under must have it also.

Axe dived into the icy waters, Din’s silver helmet becoming visible as he swam deeper. Koska appeared beside him, her blaster making short work of the creature as she pried something from its gut. Axe fired up his jetpack and pulled the Mandalorian to the surface where Bo-Katan was waiting to pull him free. His leader grabbed the limp hunter and pulled him onto the deck. Without thinking she pulled his helmet off and then her own, lowering her ear to his mouth.

‘Dank Farrik he’s not breathing.’ She growled as she pulled her gloves off and started to fumble with the attachments for his armour.

Finally, she managed to pull off Din’s chest plate and tilting his head back, she pinched his nose and blew into his dormant lungs. She started compressions, her fellow Mandalorians watching her as she worked to save the stranger’s life. Koska held the child in the crook of her arms, her heart breaking at its cries as he watched Bo fight to save his protector. The Mandalorian blew another few breaths into his mouth and resumed compressions, the group jumping as he suddenly started to cough and splutter. Water expelled from his mouth as he gasped for breath. Bo-Katan rolled the man on his side as he spewed up the last of the water, rolling onto his back again and panting as he fought to steady his breathing. Raising his hands to his face his expression changed to one of pure horror upon realising his helmet was no longer there.

‘My… Hel…’ he tried to speak as his breathing quickened but failed when panic got the better of him.

‘Woh, just slow down.’ soothed Bo as she helped hit sit up ‘Your helmet is right here.’

‘What… ha…have you done.’

‘He’s one of them!’ Stated Axe.

‘Shame.’

‘What?’ Din gave them a bemused look as the woman in front of him handed him his helmet.

‘I am Bo-Katan of Clan Kryze. I was born on Mandalore and fought in the purge. I am the last in my line… And you are a child of the Watch.’ she stated, giving him a sympathetic look.

‘That Watch?’ he questioned, his heart racing with a mixture of anger and confusion.

‘Children of the Watch are a cult of religious zealots that broke away from Mandalorian society. Their goal was to re-establish the ancient way.’ She replied.

Din pushed himself weakly to his feet, batting away Bo’s hands as she tried to assist him. Placing his helmet back on he trudged towards the other woman who was looking at him with an amused expression. The child cooed, arms outstretched as Reeves handed the wobbly Mandalorian his foundling.

‘There is only one way.’ he said as he turned to face her again ‘The way of the Mandalore.’ he growled before stepping away.

‘You should rest.’ said Axe as he watched the Mandalorian prepare to leave ‘You were almost dead not five minutes ago.’

‘This is a dangerous place if you don’t know it.’

‘We’ll be fine.’ he replied as his Jetpack lifted him up and off the trawler.

§

He was surrounded. Normally he wouldn’t be worried but he was still weak from his earlier escapades and he knew he was in no fit state to fight half a dozen-odd Quarran on his own. He glanced down at the child, his large brown eyes staring back at him and Din knew he had to try and fight or the kid had no hope.

‘Let me pass.’

The Quarran chuckled ‘I don’t think you understand.’ he said as he edged closer to Din ‘You killed my brother. And now I’m gonna kill your pet.’

The child whimpered at that, his ears dipping as the Quarran stepped more quickly towards them. The sound of thrusters suddenly filled the air and the three Mandalorians he had met earlier appeared at his side.

‘He didn’t kill your brother.’ growled Bo-Katan, staring the Quarran down ‘I did.’

In the blink of an eye, blaster fire erupted and the Quarran were on the ground, leaving a surprised Din in its wake.

‘Can we at least buy you a drink?’

§

The Mandalorians managed to secure Din’s help with the promise that the leader could take him to a Jedi that she knew of. He had left the child in the care of the passenger he had brought here, hoping that he wouldn't eat the rest of her eggs in his absence. With that he made his way to where he’d agreed to meet the other Mandalorians, the trio laying low in the shadows, ready to pounce. Din waited with them. He watched the frater carefully but was aware that the other three Mandalorians were studying him carefully.

‘So you never take it off?’ asked Axe suddenly.

‘Not in front of others no.’

‘So you take it off to eat, sleep and wash?’ he pushed further, his eyes glancing down to his own helm

‘Yes.’

‘What about when you knock boots with a woman.’ asked Koska, giving the Mandalorian a smirk 'Or man.' 

The question drove Din to look at her suddenly, her question taking him by surprise. He was not used to being asked such personal things. His cheeks flushed beneath his helmet.

‘They’re moving.’ Stated Bo-Katan, tearing Din out of his embarrassment.

They wasted no time flying to their target. Axe and Reeves making short work of the Troopers on the outer deck, but not before one alerted the rest of the crew to their presence. Axe managed to pick the electronic lock, the door sliding open and granting them entrance to the dark halls. Troopers stormed in, Bo making a mockery of them as she took them out with ease. She headed down the hall, Koska and Axe hot on her heels. Din stepped in after them, looking at the bodies on the floor a pit started to form in the pit of his stomach. Following after them with his blaster in hand. As they turned a corner they were greeted by a storm of blaster fire, forcing them to take cover. They returned fire, taking the troopers out with deadly accuracy before pushing on. He sprinted after them, scanning their surroundings to ensure there were no troopers hiding out. Axa managed to open the doors that now blocked their path. They slid out of sight, unveiling a squad of troopers at the end of the hall. Din threw a smoke bomb, filling the dimly lit walkway with a thick fog. Temporarily blinded the troopers stood no chance against the Mandalorians, being cut down with ease with a single shot each.

‘This lift will take us to the Cargo hold.’ Stated Bo ‘That’s where they store the weapons.’

The other three nodded, following her in and watching at the door hissed shut. The lift was quick, revealing a cargo hold full of quivering troopers, their leader stood in the middle with his blaster raised. As soon as the doors had opened the room had erupted in red and white light as shots were fired. The commanding officer instantly panicked, hiding behind a control panel whilst ordering the doors be closed. As the doors slammed shut Din jumped straight onto the control panel, punching away at the glass.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Koska as she kicked the blast door.

‘Opening the Bay door.’

Axe laughed at his reply, patting him on the arm as Din worked. Silence reigned over the group. Bo stood ready and waiting at the doors, smirking at the sound of the Imp’s screams as they were sucked out of the Cargo hold. The doors opened and the group skipped in, Axe and Reeves making a beeline for the weapon crates as Din scanned the room for any further potential threats.

‘Do you copy?’ came a small voice.

Bo picked up the communicator in which the voice had come from, smirking as she raised the mic to her mouth.

‘I copy. Thanks for packing up all this gear so nicely. Imagine what a division of us can do when we get our hands on what’s inside one of these shiny boxes.’

‘If you think you’re going to escape with those weapons you are sadly mistaken. Even if you managed to jettison a few of those crates, we will comb the entire area until you are hunted down and killed.’ Came a voice through the com, its tone smooth and confident as it spoke.

‘Oh, we’re not jettisoning anything. We’re taking the entire ship.’ replied Bo, Din's attention being grabbed by the Mandalorians revelation.

‘What?’ he growled.

‘Put some tea on. We’ll be up in a minute.’ she finished as she threw the comlink down.

She was greeted by Din bearing down on her, his fruition evident in his posture.

‘This is more than I signed up for.’ he said as he glared at her.

‘There is something I need if I am to rule Mandalore. Something that was once mine. They know where it is and soon, so will I. Regardless, we are taking the ship for the battles ahead.’

‘I got you your weapons. I have to return to my ship with the foundling.’ he growled, his anger rising within.

‘If you want my help finding the Jedi, you will help me take this ship.’ she replied cooly.

‘You’re changing the terms of the deal.’ he stated, taking a step closer to the woman.

‘This is the way.’ she grinned as walked away from him, pulling her helmet back over her cropped red hair.

The other two followed her without question, leaving an angry and confused Din in their wake. He knew that he had to help if he was to get the information that he needed, but it didn’t douse the fire that raged inside at this new turn of events. After a short pause, he followed, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. They scaled the halls towards the ship's bridge, thankfully avoiding any further stormtroopers on that level. They headed up another floor, the doors opening to reveal another empty hallway. As they made their way along they were thrown to the side as the ship started to dive.

‘They’re taking the ship down. Let's move!’ ordered Bo as she motioned for the others to follow her.

They sprinted after her, coming to a turn and raising their blasters ready for any possible attacks. Two troopers started to fire as they turned the corner, Bo pointing out the bridge as they ducked for cover.

‘How many troopers?’ asked Bo as she looked at Axe.

‘Six to ten. Two with heavy repeating blasters.’ He replied, leaning back to avoid the shots.

‘We’re losing altitude fast.’ stated Koska as she looked at the readings on her vambrace.

‘We need to move now.’

‘They have too much firepower!’ growled Axe.

‘Still dropping. Ten thousand.’ Interjected Koska, her tone sounded panicked.

‘We won’t make it to the bridge in time.’ stated Axe, still desperately trying to avoid the blaster fire.

Din knew what he had to do but it didn’t make him any less worried about the outcome. He was the one wearing full Beskar armour. He was the one that had the best chance at walking out of this alive. He looked around at the other Mandalorians that stood there stuck for what to do. It was this or die when the ship plunged into the bay. He looked at the troopers at the end of the hall, huddled together as two fired at them. Holstering his blaster he pulled two charges from his belt, activating them with his thumbs.

‘Cover me.’ he said as he dashed into the line of fire.

He ran like his life depended on it as he took hit after hit, the shots pinging off of his armour. One shot grazed his helmet which caused his head back. He then grunted in pain as a shot hit his shoulder where his armour didn’t protect him. Another hit, hit him on the head throwing him back, exposing his more vulnerable areas. The adrenaline pumping through his veins made the pain disappear and he managed to get up long enough to throw the charges before ducking down to protect himself from the blast. As the flames dissipated he scrambled to his feet and limped towards the bridge door, the others followed closely behind him. Falling through the doors he grabbed one of the pilot seats for support before pushing himself off and grabbing the Imp that was plunging the ship down toward the bay, throwing him into Bo-Katan’s grasp. His ears became deaf to everything around him as he fought to get the ship level again. his heart pounding in his chest.

‘Easy… easy’ he said to Koska as they managed to slow the ship just in time, his chest heaving as they came to a stop.

He heard Bo scream no and turned his head to see the Imp dead on the ground, his body still twitching from the electricity that had killed him.

‘We have to go.’ stated Reeves as she looked at Din and then at her boss ‘He sent a distress signal.’

‘Clear the atmosphere and prepare to jump.’ ordered Bo as she moved out of Din’s way ‘Are you sure you won’t join us?’

There’s something I need to do.’ he said, his heart still racing from their near-death experience.

‘Where can I find the Jedi?’

‘Take the founding to the city of Calodan on the forest planet of Corvus. There you will find Ashoka Tano. Tell her you were sent by Bo-Katan. And thank you. Your bravery will not be forgotten… This is the way.’

‘This is the way.’ Din replied as he gave her a quick nod, and then left.

§

He collected the child and made his way back to his ship, grumbling at the repair that the Mon Calamari had done. He winced at the pain in his shoulder when he reached for some controls above his head and that's when the rest of it hit him. He’d taken two shots to his left leg and one to his right. Another shot had grazed his shoulder. The child tugged at his arm and he looked down, his eyes greeted by the sight of the child’s worried expression, blood covering his tiny hands. Din had taken two to the gut. Firing up the ship he looked at the child.

‘I know where I need to take you but there’s somewhere else we need to go first.’ he said, the child’s ears dipping ‘It’s going to be a bumpy ride.

§

Cara was making her way back to town when the sound of familiar engines erupted overhead, looking up to see a rather battered Razor Crest coming in to land on the sandy ground. She stood there smirking as she waited for the Mandalorian to emerge as the bay door lowered, her brows knitted together when he didn’t show. She scrunched her eyes as she tried to see the ship better, her heart racing when a tiny blood-covered baby waddled into view.

‘Shit.’ she breathed as she sprinted to the Crest, swooping the child up as she made her way inside.

Her eyes scanned the lower deck and found nothing out of place, her eyes travelling down to the little one in her arms.

‘Where is he kid?’

The kid simply pointed as it cooed at her, his tiny finger motioning towards the upper deck.

‘Stay here.’ she said as she placed him on the ground and scaled the ladder, gasping at the sight that greeted her ‘Mando!’

He was slumped over the control console, blood pooling on the floor at his feet. She jumped to his side and pulled him back so she could get a better look at him, choking at the sight of all the blood she found. Much to her relief, he was still breathing, his wheezy breathing clear through his helmet modulator. She pulled him up and dragged him off the seat, laying him down as gently as she could on the cockpit floor. Her hands shook as the extent of his wounds became clear. There was so much blood. Grabbing her comlink from her pocket she raised it to her lips.

‘I need help at the Razor Crest now!’ she ordered ‘Mando’s injured.’

‘How bad?’ came a familiar voice from the other end.

‘Bad.’ she replied as she put it back.

Spotting a blanket behind one of the passenger seats, she grabbed it and roughly folded it, placing it over his wounds to the belly and putting pressure on them. Her heart sank when the action didn’t elicit any reaction from the Mandalorian.

‘Hold on Mando.’ she breathed as she waited for help to arrive 'Hold on.'


	2. Chapter 2

The help had not come quickly enough for Cara’s liking. Two of her fellow hunters had come to the crest, between the three of them they had managed to lower Din down onto the lower deck and load him onto the speeder outside with the child beside him. The sped into the town, coming to a stop just outside the building that had become Greef and Cara’s headquarters. Carrying the limp Mandalorian inside, Cara cleared one of the tables of its contents as the two men lowered him onto it. Greef walked in just as Cara started to work on taking off the hunters armour, wincing at the state he was in as she opened up his flight suit and revealed the two wounds on his abdomen.

‘How bad is it?’ asked Karga, watching her from a distance.

‘Two to the belly, two to his left leg, one to his right. He’s also been shot in the shoulder and one grazed his arm too, he's taken some heavy fire.’ she replied, the two hunters helped her remove the rest of his flight suit which left him in little more than his helmet and briefs ‘He’s lost a lot of blood. I can close him up but we need to find some blood for him or he’s going to die from exsanguination.’

‘Leave it to me.’ Replied Greef, grabbing his blaster and dashing out the door.

‘Grab my bag quickly.’ she ordered.

One of the hunters handed her her pack and she grabbed her cauteriser, scanner and her needle and thread from inside.

‘Cauterise the wound to on his arm.’ She ordered, handing it to her colleague the device.

Waving the scanner over his body she was relieved to see that none of the shots to his legs or the one to his shoulder had hit anything major but the ones to his belly had done a lot more damage. It was beyond her skill to heal so she did what she could. Grabbing some gauze from her bag she poured alcohol on her hands before pouring a small amount on his wounds and packed the ones to his belly to slow the bleeding before threading the needle to stitch the ones on his legs and his shoulder. She worked quickly, sewing them closed, cleaning them and dressing them. When she was done she looked around the room and her eyes came to rest on the child who was perched on a chair in the corner, his usually brown robe covered in his father's blood. His small hands painted in it. Cara sprinted to his side and scooped him up in her arms, taking him into the small kitchen and washing his hands. She managed to source two blankets, removing the child’s soiled clothes she wrapped him in one and carried him along with the other to Din. It was only now, as the initial wave of emotions started to settle that she realised how exposed the man was, how his toned body was covered with his blood. Placing the child down she draped the spare over him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she breathed through the panic that started to slither into her heart. She knew that she needed to find a healer that would be able to perform the surgery that Din needed. Without it, the blood that Greef had gone to source would be wasted. 

‘Grint.’

‘Yes, ma'am?’

‘Do you know of anyone healers with surgical experience in town?’

‘A few.’ the man replied nervously.

‘Do you trust them?’

‘Only one.’ he replied, stepping further into the room.

‘I want you to take me to them and I want you to find Karga. Let him know where we’ve gone.’ she said as she pointed at each man in turn. ‘We need to take Din there too so I will need your help carrying him to the speeder.’ she finished

The two men nodded and got to work. Lifting the Mandalorian up Cara wrapped another blanket around him to cover his exposed flesh, she’d have to return for his armour and effects later but right now saving him was her number one priority. Placing the child on the back with his father, they drove through the winding, bustling streets of Nevarro as quickly as they could before eventually coming to a stop. The building they'd arrived at was old and weathered, the boarded-up windows gave the impression that the place had stood derelict for decades. 

‘Are you sure this is the place?’ Cara questioned.

‘Yeah, this is the place.’ replied Grint as he hopped off the speeder and walked to the door, banging it three times with a closed fist.

The door slid open and revealed a surprisingly young, attractive woman. She eyed Cara carefully before turning her attention to Grint, tilting her head as she spoke.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘The Mandalorian… He’s hurt.’ he replied as he pointed at the trailer, Cara pulling back the tarp that covered him.

‘Get him inside.’ she said quickly, ushering them in with her hand.

Cara and Grint complied, picking Din up carefully and carrying him through the narrow entranceway with the Child waddling behind them. The inside of the building did not reflect the outside. It was bright, airy and clean. The woman led them to a room framed with different medical equipment. There was a bed in the centre which Cara and Grint promptly placed Din onto. The woman wasted no time pulling off the blankets that covered him, already soiled with blood. Peeling the fabric away, she revealed his wounds, the ones to his belly bleeding through gauze used to pack them.

‘What happened to him?’ She asked, grimacing at the sight.

‘Don’t know.’ replied Cara ‘I found him bleeding out in the cockpit of his ship. I did the best I could be he’s lost a lot of blood and if the scanner readings are anything to go by then he needs surgery to repair some serious internal damage.’

The woman pulled over a large machine that she wheeled above the Mandalorian's middle, tapping away it started to throw out readings that had her gasping.

‘What?’

‘It’s a miracle he’s still alive.’ she stated as she dashed over to a tall silver cabinet in the corner.

Pulling the door open she grabbed a bag filled with a red liquid and another that was clear. Sprinting to his side she placed the bags on the table at his bedside and started to rummage around in another cupboard, pulling out several tubes and needles. Cara watched as the woman hung the bags above the Mandalorian, fixing the tubes to the bags and then pushing the needles at the end of them into his soft flesh.

‘What are you doing.’ she asked as she watched the fluid travel down the slender pipes.

‘He has lost almost 40% of his blood volume, he needs a transfusion or he’s going to die.’

The doctors reply made Cara feel sick, grabbing the wall for support.

‘You did a good job on the traumas to legs and shoulder.’ the Doctor continued as she inspected Cara’s work.

She then pulled the gauze from his wounds and blood ran freely then, streaming down his exposed flesh. Alarms started to blare.

‘Crap.’

‘What’s happening?’ Cara asked, her eyes wide as panic started to rise inside her.

‘He’s about to crash.’ Replied the doctor as she pulled out a device and attached two wires to his chest ‘I need to remove his helmet.’

‘No, you can’t!’

‘Well I don’t know how good a conductor Beskar is and I need to shock him or he’s going to die.’

‘I’m sorry but no.’

‘Suit yourself.’ the doctor growled, picking up the device she pressed a button in its centre and waited a few seconds before pressing it again.

Din’s body jumped from the bed as she shocked him. The movement causing Cara's stomach to twist in knots. 

‘Nothing.’ she growled as she pressed the button again.

They all watched the Mandalorians limp body jump again and this time the alarms stopped. All breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Right I need you to and the kid to clear out.’ She said to Cara before looking at Grint ‘I need assistance and if I remember correctly you have a steady hand. Go clean yourself up through there.’

Cara scooped the infant up into her arms and walked out of the room, taking a seat on the bench that lined one of the walls in the hallway outside and popping the kid down on her lap. The child looked up at her with his large brown eyes and cooed, his ears dipping.

‘I guess he was beyond your help to hmm?’

This question caused the child to look down at his hands. He almost looked ashamed and it broke Cara’s heart.

‘Hey kiddo this is not your fault.’ She said as she gave him a friendly scratch behind the ear ‘There’s a limit what even you can do.’

§

Greef arrived a little while later. He took a seat at Cara’s side and the two of them sat there in complete silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Time seemed to creep by painfully slowly and neither hunter knew how long they sat there before the woman emerged.

‘I’ve done what I can.’ She stated ‘I’m low on Bacta but have used what I have to hopefully repair the internal damage he sustained. He’s on his second bag of blood now so it’s just a waiting game now. If I had it my way I’d put him in a coma so he can sleep it off but with that bucket on I can’t risk it in case he has breathing troubles’

‘Thank you.’ said Greef as he stood and gave the woman a nod.

‘You can go sit with him now if you like!’ she said, motioning them in with her eyes.

Cara didn’t hesitate. Grabbing the child she practically sprinted in. The Mandalorian was now laying there covered to his shoulders with a blanket whilst and the scanner was once again positioned over his prone form. Cara came to a stop beside him, a stool was pulled up and she perched herself on it. The child held out his arms and grasped at the air as he squealed for his protector.

‘Can I put him down beside him?’ She asked as she looked at the doctor who'd stood behind her.

‘As long as he doesn’t go crawling all over him, yeah.’ She replied as she gave Cara a quick nod.

‘Right you little whomp rat. You can sit beside him but sit only. Okay?’

The child looked at her, his head tilting from side to side as he chirped sweetly at her. Cara stood and popped him down at the Mandalorian’s side, watching him as he curled himself up in between Din’s body and the crook of his elbow. Resting his tiny hand on his father’s side he closed his eyes and went to sleep. The action bringing a smile to the woman lips.

§

Beeping, constant beeping. That was the first thing he was aware of. Everything sounded far away like he was underwater. Was he drowning again? His heart started to race as panic set in, then the pain. So much pain. He started to panic more. His breathing coming in short sharp gasps as his senses were assaulted with a cacophony of thoughts and emotions. Images flashed in his mind. Water, gunfire, Imps and he racked his mind for what they meant. A comforting hand on his arm helped him relax a little, their thumb rubbing circles on his skin and the sounds around him started to come closer, the fog in his mind clearing.

‘Mando?’ came a voice ‘Mando can you hear me?’

_Yes_

He couldn’t move his lips to say the words. He felt trapped as he fought to regain control of his limbs.

‘If you can hear me squeeze my hand.’

He felt a pressure around his own hand. He willed his fingers to move. Then they twitched which elicited a sob from whoever was with him. He willed his eyes to open, fighting to regain consciousness.

§

‘He moved his fingers!’ Cara exclaimed as she looked at the doctor, her excitement plastered over her face ‘Come on buddy wake up for me.’

She sat and watched as the Mandalorian slowly started to move, his head lolling to one side. He squeezed her hand more firmly this time and Cara sobbed, the child looking at her with wide eyes and perked up ears.

‘C…Cara?’ he stuttered, his voice weak.

‘Yeah, buddy it’s me.’

‘Yu…you found us then.’

‘Yeah, I found you. Bleeding out on the crest.’ She replied, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

‘A few days ago I met some Mandalorians on Trask. They told me to take the kid to Corvus. I need your help to ta…’

‘Whoa Mando slow down.’ she interrupted, holding her hand up to stop him ‘I found you over a month ago.’

‘What?’ Confusion filled his tone.

‘Mando you’ve been in a coma for 5 weeks.’


End file.
